This invention relates to a toy""s eyebrow and mouth moving mechanism, and particularly to a structural improvement involving a single motor and simplified transmission construction that synchronizes the eye blinking and mouth moving performance with music rhythms, providing lively amusement, effectively reducing production costs and enhancing market competitiveness.
With information flow in modern days, many cultural, art, physical education and religious activities that were considered regional have become worldwide activities, such as Christmas, which has become a festival shared by all corners around the globe. In Christmas activities, in order to enjoy the festival, proper indoor decoration is essential. The Christmas tree is a major decoration. Generally, an artificial tree would be used, with flashing lights and small decorations hanging and winding on the Christmas tree. Since such a traditional Christmas tree has only static decorative function, they appear monotonous. For that reason, variations in the design of the Christmas tree have been proposed. To enable dynamic functions to the Christmas tree, a conventional construction can be exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 5,855,502 xe2x80x9cAnimated characters utilizing face unit mechanism and control systemxe2x80x9d, which comprises:
An erected support structure;
A face unit installed on the main unit of said support structure, said face unit including a face member composed of two pivoting eye components and a mouth unit with a movable lower lip component, all operation of the components being created by the electric-driven face unit installed on the face member;
A speaker installed below said support structure face member;
A control circuit installed in said support structure, creating singing and voices;
A power source to activate said support structure and control circuit to create the face members of eyes and mouth components to create synchronized singing and voices.
The eye and mouth movement in the patent must respectively be driven by two motors and different transmission mechanisms. Because it must use two motors and complicated mechanisms, its assembly is quite troublesome, and its material and assembling costs are quite high, which results in a higher trouble rate.
In view of that problem, the inventor has aimed at improving on the shortcomings of conventional dynamic Christmas tree toys, and based on many years of experience in the research and production of related toy products, and has successfully come up with the xe2x80x9ctoy""s eyebrow and mouth moving mechanismxe2x80x9d using only one motor and simplified transmission mechanism to successfully enable the eye to blink and the mouth to move to the rhythm of music, to effectively reduce production costs, achieving such features as saving power, increased durability, low trouble rate, etc.